Field
This disclosure relates to a positive electrode for rechargeable lithium battery and a rechargeable lithium battery including the same.
Description of the Related Technology
Lithium rechargeable battery uses intercalation and deintercalation reactions of lithium ions when battery is charged and discharged. Typically, a lithium rechargeable battery includes a positive electrode comprising positive active material, a negative electrode comprising negative active material, a separator, and an electrolyte solution.
Potentially an ISG (Idle Stop & Go or Integrated Starter & Generator) system will be widely used for electric vehicles, the commercial requirements which experts are expecting exceeds more than 10 billion dollars by the year of 2015.
Conventional lead storage batteries that have been studied for use in the ISG system of a vehicle are very large in volume considering capacity, and have a disadvantage of shortening cycle-life due to charge and discharge cycles.
In order to address these disadvantages, attention has been focused on using lithium rechargeable batteries. Lithium rechargeable batteries generate electricity through oxidation/reduction reactions and have low rate of charging and a short life which limits their use in the applications requiring high input and output powers, such as the ISG system.
In order to obtain high input and output powers, low resistance designs using thin electrodes have been developed. Lithium rechargeable batteries using thin electrodes have limitations due to their material properties, and have problems of having a low capacity, though a high rate has been achieved.